


Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic





	Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54799) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 
  * Inspired by [Opening Titles of 1979 Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5055) by BBC TV. 




End file.
